Cargo shippers have limited choices in the type of conveyance form factor they can use for what is typically known as flatbed cargo (side-loaded or top-loaded). They can use a fully enclosed truck or trailer, a fully enclosed shipping container, a flat rack-type shipping container or a flatbed trailer. Each of these options presents significant limitations to the shipper and cargo handlers.
The loading and unloading and inspection processes associated with current-day trucks, trailers and shipping containers is time consuming and frequently contributes to damage of the goods being shipped. The open back end/door end design of these transport options requires the use of forklifts or other mechanical devices and a lot of manpower to move cargo into and out of the enclosures. This process can be very lengthy and can cause substantial damage to the goods, to the trailer or container itself. There is also a physical threat to the safety of the logistics workers trying to work inside of the trailers/containers to assist the forklift drivers with accurate load positioning inside the container and lashing or securing the cargo. Further, effective securing of cargo loads in trailers or containers is difficult because once fully loaded there is very little room inside them to permit the use of tie downs, lashing gear, bracing or similar restraining devices.
Further impediments to loading and unloading cargo in covered cargo trucks, trailers and containers stem from height restriction of the doors and ceilings of the trailer or container itself. These cargo conveyances must be loaded using machines that are limited in vertical reach/height by the height of the trailer or container doorways and cargo areas through which those machines must move. Actual cargo heights is further limited by the need to raise fork lift blades to move and position the cargo, leaving empty cargo space at the tops of loads.
Flatbed trailers, flat rack containers and flatbed trucks avoid the problems of loading from one end, vertical clearances and the lack of access to properly secure the cargo, but they present the unwelcome but necessary prospect of fully exposing the cargo to the elements, accidents, thieves and vandals. Typically, only a thin piece of canvas or vinyl tarpaulin separates the cargo from these adverse conditions. As currently designed, all flatbed trailers, flat rack containers and flatbed trucks leave loads exposed to the environment and accessible for damage, pilferage and theft.
A need exists for a safer, more secure, more efficient and more flexible solution to move cargo that now needs to move on a flatbed trailer, flat rack container or truck.